Brothers United Version 2
by YamiBaki
Summary: For some reason. Romano is starting to look, more attractive then usual. What happens when Antonio wants it sweet, Francis wants it sensual and Gilbert wants it rough?


Brothers United Version 2!

Summary: for some reason. Romano is starting to look, more attractive then usual. What happens when Antonio wants it sweet, Francis wants it sensual and Gilbert wants it rough?

A/N: For Scarlet daydreamer, who bitched to me about my poor choice in characters. I love my readers, and for those who were kind to me and respected my choices in characters, this is the review I got from her in my email:

"Honestly, when I was reading this story I couldn't help but sigh at the odd  
character choice casting. You didn't do the BTT? Seriously? Spain would be  
sweet, Prussia rough and France sensual! SERIOUSLY MAN! You could fix this  
easily, this story was made for those three plus romano. And it would be  
feliciano who doesn't notice in the end, capisce?"

It was pretty rude right? But I don't mind. I mean, it's not like we'll ever met in person. Anyways here's the BTT version of it. Enjoy.

-Antonio's POV-

Lately. Mi tomate has been feeling down, which is not a good sign, considering the fact that Roma is always grumpy and loud. But every-time he comes over to my place for a while to visit, he keeps his head down, and he barely insults me as much and as harshly as usual. When I see him climb the stairs to his room, he stomps, and he keeps his head down low, making that beautiful auburn hair of his cover his gorgeous hazel eyes. It worries me. Mi pobre tomate.

I love it, when he yells. I always have~ Romano is special to me. His cusses and screams are special, because it makes it when he smiles or laughs in the slightest rare and that much more enjoyable. I love my ex-henchman. I remember when Romanito was just a little kid, running around angrily and yelling at squirrels for wetting his bed. I loved it when he would yell and puff out his cute, chubby cheeks at me and blush, making his face look like a little tomato~. I would often take the chance to take his pudgy little hands in my larger ones, and guide him down to the beach for a little picnic. He would smile a little on those days, and try to hide it, but i would always catch him.

I heard my little tomato coming home from a meeting with his boss, poking my head out from the living room entrance, I watched as he headed up the stairs miserably, his head hanging low, as his feet stomped on the first few steps.

"Romano" I called out.

He turned his head slightly, staring at me from under his long eyelashes. I don't care what anyone says, my little Romanito is the cutest thing ever. Even cuter the Feliciano! People are crazy for not realizing it. For not getting to know the REAL Romano.

"if you have any problems, or if there's anything bothering you... You can just come and talk to Boss, ok? We could even come and talk in my room, if you'd like" I said, staring up at him hopefully, I wondered, will he take my offer? Will he trust in me?

Romano turns back to the stairs and bows his head down lower, sadness clouding his amazing, hazel-olive eyes as he gave a sad sigh.

Romano... Why are you sad? Please tell me...

I can see it. The way you hug yourself when you think your all alone at home. I watch you Romano. All of you, all of your smiles, all of your frowns. They're all mine. And I don't care how, but I won't let anyone have you.

I remember, a while back, when you finally agreed to spend a whole day with me in Spain. We walked down to the beach and that's when I had spotted a tomato stand. I instantly ran over there and bought some for you, the best ones only for my Roma. When I came back you had a confused look on your face.

"Here Romano!" I shouted happily.

I had gently lifted a plump, bright red tomato up to your lips and smiled, "the best tomato for my Romanito! Come on Roma! Have a bite! Even just for a little... Please have one, a small bite... " I begged. I waited patiently, wondering if you'll take it, or if you'll hit me and yell. Please, show an emotion, any emotion. Don't be sad anymore Romano. Don't be sad..

Just then, you let lose a sudden smile.

It was so happy and bubbly; I had never seen you smile like that before. It was shocking, and it made my heart swell up with pride and joy when you thanked me and took the tomato, occasionally looking at me and lifting it up to my lips, so that I could take a bite or two.

I kept looking at you while licking my lips, oh Romano.. I really do love you.

Imagine. Being able to be in Romano's bed. Oh, I really wish I could sleep on it with you Roma. I wish I could, and then I'd be able to watch your beautiful eyes shine in the morning when I wake up, next to you. I can see it in my dreams, I so often do. I can't wait any longer, I need to hear you sing Romanito!

You finally turn away from the stairs and stand up straight and proudly, turning sideways to meet my eyes. There's a slight smile on your face, as you reach out to gently pat my Cheek before turning back to climb up to your room. I pout and watch you go, reaching a hand to touch my right cheek, where your hand had been just a few seconds ago.

It's not fair Romano. Why can't you see how I feel? I want to see you smile more, please notice my feelings soon...

-Gilbert's POV-

"Romano does not seem to be himself lately, non?" Francis asked as he and I watch from the small crack at the door. You're staring at a piano, hugging yourself tightly as the moon snaked it's way into the room from the large window beside you. Why are you sad? You're no longer your usual feisty self. You don't yell anymore, you don't scream, you don't cuss, you don't kick or punch. Hell you don't even call me 'albino potato bastard' or my brother 'potato fucker' anymore. You reach out a hand to gently brush your fingers across the grand piano gently, shivering at the cold touch, before tacking back your hand and hugging yourself tighter. You bow your head down low, letting your beautiful hair cover you. Oi! Why are you sad? What's wrong?

I can see, your frowning, your usual scowl is nowhere to be found, and you look so damn miserable. I can see, the moon's light makes your pale skin glow, it's so delicious. "it's so strange" Francis speaks, suddenly braking my train of thought, "he still hasn't seen us yet..."

I smirk, oh, how it would feel like to have him under me. That feisty boy, the one who always fights back, no matter how frightened he is. His amazing lips on mine, wouldn't that feel wonderful? I can feel the chills running down my spine.

"Do you wanna do something painful?" I whisper, I intended it for him, but apparently, Francis seemed to have heard me. Oh yes, something painful indeed, I could just tie him down. I could whip him even, and it'll be enjoyable. I'll make it enjoyable, and he'll be wanting more of it. "do you want to hear something hurtful?" I cooed again, chuckling to myself, sounding a little creepy, but what the fuck do I care? Oh yes, just me and him.

Just feeling him, indeed, fuck. I want him. I want him badly, and he'll be mine...

"Kesesesese" I snickered to myself, leaning in a little too closely to the door, "if what they say is true 'be careful what you wish for, it may come true' then that would totally be awesome, don't you think?" I mumbled again, practically drooling at the thought.

At night, I often have these vivid dreams, where I finally have you under me, hands tied tightly onto the head board, as I caress your neck with my fingers, before wringing it. Oh yes~ I can't wait, in reality I really can't wait to have you beneath me to do it to you. I would love to see you struggling, to smell your sweat and hear you call my name. Yes! Yes! I need you Lovino! And I do plan to have you...

I hadn't noticed Antonio growling and coming up behind me, with a scowl on his face resembling Romano's. Apparently, he didn't like the way I was thinking. Oh well, he may be my best friend and all and I love him but fuck him, I want Romano.

"Mon amie... Don't say such things.." Francis said in mock scolding, before sighing and turning to look back at Romano. "But still... Maybe your right..." I heard him mumble. Antonio screeched at me, but I didn't care.

Oh, Romano's bed~ I want to dive onto it. And plow him onto the mattress; do him so hard that his white sheets will go from bright white at night, to a crisp maroon in the morning. Because by then, the blood will no longer be red. Oh yes! I want him! I will do him so hard! His hands tied, his mouth gagged! And by morning, he'll be sore and covered with bruises and love bites.

I dive for him, I tried to enter that room that he is in, just so that I could fuck him on the floor or on the fucking piano, but Antonio quickly grabbed me from behind and pulled me back with incredible strength that I haven't seen since our pirating days. I'm going; I'm still trying to get my Romano.

It's not far Lovino... Why can't you see how I feel? I want to see you beneath me more, please notice my awesome feelings for you real soon...

-Francis' POV-

I wonder, my little Romano, what it's like to feel you. I know you don't like me, but I'm worried, I mean, you ARE Feliciano's (my "younger brother's") brother. How does it feel? I wonder to myself, that wonderful, smooth skin under that light pink shirt, that looks so pearly white and smooth and perfect like a beautiful porcelain doll.

You look so beautiful, as always. I always seem to catch a glimpse of you when you're lost in your own thoughts, and you look so beautiful when the sun is beaming off your gorgeous auburn hair. I love that little glint in your amazing hazel eyes when something catches your interest. And it makes my heart fly and beat rapidly when I catch you smirking, or smiling brightly when you bite into a fresh and perfect tomato. You're so amazing and I hate the fact that you hate me so strongly and that you run away from me, calling me a pervert. Lately, you've been too sad and too lost in your thoughts to acknowledge I'm around; you hardly fight me off anymore when I hug you or get a little feel of your glorious butt. Why is that Lovino? Why are you sad? Can't you see that I miss your insults?

I want to feel you're beautiful skin, I want you as well. I really do care for you, why can't you see that? I'm always looking at you, watching you from afar, even when I'm with my friends. I love just watching you move and when you lash out it's so... breath taking and sexy. Tell me, are you as soft as you look? Are you as delicious as you look? Is your skin as beautiful without any clothes on? I want to know, I want to feel you, I want to see your face, red like the tomatoes you eat and panting. I want to see you wiggling beneath me and crying my name, begging for more as I please you. I want to see your skin, the beautiful Porcelain-like skin you hide underneath your clothes, if only I could taste you, kiss you, touch you, lick you even.

You are so delicious. I can hardly resist not touching you.

If I could I would, you make me feel like I could do whatever it is I could to you.

Just then you heard us, you turn away from the piano and stare at us. I tensed, waiting. Are you going to yell? Will you insult us? Will you cuss and kick us? Will you scream bloody-murder and run away like the British and their fuzzy brows are after you? What will you do?

Just then, you did something we didn't really expect you to do.

You sighed, and walked sadly towards us, walking out the door. No insults. No glares. No cusses or punches or kicks. Nothing. You just walked out, and stared at us, aiming a sad and broken smile at Antonio, who was fighting off Gilbert. You dip your head down low and walk off, the three of us just watched, no look on our faces, when you passed us and almost left our sight, Gilbert dived for you, only to get stopped by Antonio who grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the ground with force.

I just watched the two growl at each other like animals, before looking back to the direction Lovino went.

It's not fair Lovino. Why can't you see how I feel mon chère? I want to see you more, please, notice the feelings that I hold for you soon...

-Antonio's, Francis' and Gilbert's POV-

The three of them soon start watching Romano more than usual. Seeing him move around sadly, seeing him give a sad frown, and walking around depressed and like he's dead.

An there have been a few things the three have noticed...

'Your hands are surprisingly soft, for someone who has been in the Mafia' Francis thought in small delight, as his boss and Romano's made them both Shake hands after a large meeting a while back.

'you have such an amazing smile, It's actually a beautiful sight to see after seeing you scowl so many times before' Gilbert thought, as he watched Lovino chat with an elderly woman from across the park bench. He had helped her with her groceries and had pleaded that she sit and take a break.

'Oh Roma, your singing voice is amazing. I remember when I first heard it, you were so young and your voice was so beautiful, it's one of my most precious memories..' Antonio thought happily, as he listened to his ex-charge sing happily at an opera, performing for the wonderful people of South Italy. 'it's so rich, and filled with pride and such strong emotions. Your so beautiful Romano~'

'Beautiful' the three thought, all at the same time as they watched Romano. 'Romano's strengths and beauty cannot be stopped'

Just then, the three met up and made a pack. "So you're in?" Gilbert asked, watching the two with a serious face. Francis and Antonio exchanged glances before nodding. "Si~ tonight, and don't be late, don't make a sound, nothing that would get Romanito suspicious of us" Antonio scowled, deadly serious. Amazingly causing Gilbert and Francis to gulp in fear. "it's a deal then, just the three of us" Francis added, smiling and placing his hand in the middle, watching as Gilbert laid his pale one on top of his, and Antonio's on top of Gilbert's.

So it was settled, tonight, Romano will finally realize what the three of them felt, an what the three of them want...

-Romano's POV-

I dream that dreaded dream every night. I hate it. It's saddening and it's messing with my personality. It's causing me to become distant towards my brother, and less cruel to the potato brothers. Hell, I don't even brush off Francis when he gropes and molests me, I don't even laugh when Antonio beats the shit out of him.

I lay in my bed every night, dreading sleep due to that same fucking dream night after fucking night.

I'm walking down a long hall, wearing tight black jeans with matching black boots and a black, long sleeve V-neck sweater, which I rolled up to my elbows, my black leather gloves are holding a Child's hand. But that hand, belongs to me. A younger vision of me, from when I was forced to live with Antonio. My younger self was wearing a long, white night gown, with white socks and white booties. I actually look pretty damn cute.

Well, I'm holding onto his hand tightly, as my younger self does the same, neither of us letting go, for fear of losing the other.

We walk down a long, white hallway, and after what feels like forever, we finally make it half way. But as we near the door, little me let's go of my hand. I turn, hearing him scream a blood curling scream, it was painful to hear yourself scream like that, he was crying for me to help him, to save him from some unknown force that was pulling him away from me, as tears fell from his eyes. It snapped my heart in two, I hated it, I quickly ran after him, reaching out a hand to grab ahold of my younger self's smaller ones. I keep running, but as soon as I have his hand in mines, a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, preventing me from saving myself.

Chibi me screams, and cries for help, I start crying to, begging for my younger self not to go and not to leave me, but by then it's too late. Chibi me disappears, and all I hear are screens of pain, and cries for help. I quickly try to remove the hands around me, but the more I move the more they tightened painfully around me, making it hard for me to breath. Just as I hear my younger self scream another blood curling scream, I cry my eyes out, calling out that I'll be there, that I was coming and for him not to worry, but at that moment he screamed back for mercy, until.

Splat.

That's all I hear. Splat, splattering sounds everywhere. Oh god. I hoped. No. I PRAID that it was not what I thought it is. I soon feel two other hands around me, gripping my shoulders, pulling me back along with my waist. I scream for them to stop as I struggle to free myself and scream for help, wanting to run to my younger self as soon as possible. But as soon as I begin to scream again, a third pair of hands wrapped themselves around my mouth, the three pull with full force, and I fall. I fall into darkness.

That's when I wake up, huffing and panting, looking around my darkened room in a panic, before calming down and sighing in relief. I soon sit myself up and run my clammy hands though my damp and sweaty hair.

This is my life. Every. Single. Night. I dream that everything and everyone around me disappears. And eventually, I lose the only thing I have left. Myself.

I sit in my room in silence for a while, catching my breath as I re-think my dream over and over again. What does my dream mean? I glance at my side table watch and spot that it's already midnight. Well that's depressing. My chest feels tightened. And I don't feel so well, I can't breath properly.

I raise a hand to rub at my tightening throat, not realizing a hand crawling up behind me. Suddenly, a light finger taps my shoulder. "eh?" I mumble, before slowly turning around. What I saw scared me shitless.

Behind me, with creepy faces, as if they were about to rape me, was my former boss, Antonio, the albino potato Gilbert and that perverted bastard, Francis.

They reached out for me, and I let out a blood curling screech.

"CHIGIIIIIIIII!"

-Antonio's Francis' and Gilbert's POV-

That secretive room. If we were to enter your room. The secretive room. Then we can be with you forever...

That morning without you, everything looked normal, everyone bickered and scolded each other. Some fought while others just fooled around.

Gilbert, and Antonio were joking around with Francis as he told jokes about Arthur's cooking and eyebrows.

Everything looked normal.

Nobody realized that you were missing.

Feliciano frowns and looks around, worried, he glances at his wrist watch and sighs sadly, he talks with Kiku, but he seems Lonely, and pouts, he rests his chin on the palm of his hand, and looks as if he's about to cry.

This is just an accident.

No one noticed.

That Francis, Antonio and Gilbert all stop to smile a creepy and suspicious smile that would put Ivan to shame. The three smirk amongst themselves, as if telling a familiar inside joke that only they know.

From then on, every night. The three would happily walk into Romano's room. With no hesitation.

And no one has seen Romano as often since then...

**A/N:**

So how was this version of it? Is anyone going to bitch at me now? Is it bad now because I used the wrong characters again? Seriously I rewrote the damn thing to please a reader and I'm sorry if I sound like a girl on her period but give a guy a break! Honestly school for me is almost over I'm failing all my classes I have my ISU's due I'm paranoid I'm insomniac and I might be sent to a mental facility. So please, if your going to give me a bad review, be nice in a harsh way. I'm seriously in no mood to take anyone's shit. I'm pretty pissed about Spain and Italy getting a draw in Euro 2012 soccer. Honestly Italy should have won. (Part Italian and German as well as Argentinian with French and British blood)

So anyways. Germany beats Portugal 0-1

Poland and Greece Draw

Ireland lost 3-1

And finally Spain and Italy draw. Btw:

ILL WRITE ANYONE A ONE-SHOT OF ANY PAIRING (Except the following) IF YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT ROMANO'S DREAM MEANT! AND YOU'LL RECEIVE LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES FROM GILBERT!

(Couples I shan't write about)

RomanoXHungary

SpainXFrance  
SpainXPrussia  
PrussiaXFrance  
GermanyXRussia  
(Nothing that involves Fem! Anyone.)  
SpainXBelgium  
Practically I'll only ship Spain with Romano.  
CanadaXCuba  
RussiaXAmerica  
PrussiaXHungary  
SpainXEngland

Well... Just give me a pairing and I'll tell you if I won't or will write you a one-shot of them :3 I hope y'all enjoyed my story~

ILL PM YOU IF YOU GUESSED CORRECTLY! BUT Y'ALL WILL HAVE TO GIVE ME A TOPIC AND/OR SETTING OR WHATEVER SO THAT I CAN HAVE AT LEAST A CLUE AS TO WHAT YOU WANT!


End file.
